Outer Science
by Kimi no Sakura
Summary: —Por qué... ¿Por qué me haces esto? —; —Debiste haberlo pensado antes, lo que deseaste tenía un precio y yo seré quien lo cobre.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y la canción "Outer Science" no me pertenecen, crédito a su autor.**

**Algún día tenía que manejar a Kuroha xD espero que no me haya quedado nada OoC :3 me da pena haber hecho sufrir a la pobre Mary, pero la canción es así y bueno, espero que les guste mi versión nwn**

* * *

><p>Era todo tan hermoso, al fin había conseguido su tan ansiado deseo una vez más. Cada chico que mataba se le hacía más placentero, sobretodo por los gritos de su reina. Estaba dejando lo mejor para el final, por ahora se estaría divirtiendo con el resto de juguetes.<p>

—¡Para ya, por favor! —gritó la medusa al borde de la desesperación mientras lloraba. No era capaz de ni siquiera levantar la mirada, dolía demasiado. Ella sólo quería estar junto al Mekakushi-Dan, aquellos que la acogieron y le dieron tanto amor y cariño. Gracias a ellos volvió a sentir lo que era ser querida. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar su fantasía? ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz?

—Mi reina, ¿por qué no está deleitando este bello espectáculo? Esto es dedicado a ti —dijo burlón. Sus sádicas carcajadas y los chillidos desgarradores era lo que inundaba la mente de Mary. Llevó las manos a su cabeza, concretamente a sus oídos, no quería escuchar más, tan solo rogaba que esto fuera un muy mal sueño del cual despertaría pronto.

—Ma... ry... —conocía esa voz, elevó su vista, cosa que hubiera deseado no haber hecho nunca.

Delante de ella estaba la horrible imagen de ver a su ser más querido siendo estrangulado. Más lágrimas salieron de sus cristalizados ojos, no podía aguantar más. Intentó moverse para poder salvarlo de su tan horrible destino, pero Kuroha fue más rápido y al momento en que la albina se levantó atravesó el estómago de Seto con sus serpientes, matándolo al instante. Distintos órganos y sangre provenientes del miembro número dos salieron volando, llegando incluso a salpicar a la de pelo esponjoso.

—¡No! —aquel chillido provocó cierta molestia en las cuerdas vocales de la pequeña, consiguiendo que tosa y se dañe más la garganta. Todo su cuerpo volvió a caer al suelo, llorando con más intensidad y lamentándose por su decisión en aquel entonces.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó mi actuación? ¡Qué lástima! —paso tras paso sus retorcidas carcajadas aumentaban, taladrando el pobre corazón de la de orbes rosados. Llegó el momento en que ambos estaban juntos, el rostro de la medusa fue levantado a la fuerza por las frías manos del pelinegro. Sus párpados de abrieron de par en par al ver que el de iris amarillo se estaba comiendo un ojo, el inconfundible color avellana que tanto amaba.

—Por qué... ¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó con su débil voz, teniendo esa irritación aún presente en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Debiste haberlo pensado antes, lo que deseaste tenía un precio y yo seré quien lo cobre —unas esferas rojas salieron de todos los cadaveres, representando la habilidad ocular de cada uno. Se posaron a los lados de Mary, ocasionando un dolor en todo su ser se manifestara. Su largo y esponjoso cabello se acortó y se tiñó de negro la mayoría de su pelo mientras que en su espalda crecían unas alas de un peculiar aspecto.

—¡Ah! —vociferó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la albina. Notaba como su cuerpo ardía, quería parar, ¡acabaría muriendo a este paso! Por su parte, Kuroha observaba con satisfacción como la pequeña se elevaba junto con las esferas rojas, cumpliendo una vez más aquella tragedia de verano que para él era mero placer.

—Que dé comienzo este círculo vicioso —susurró, teniendo en su cara su característica sonrisa de maniaco.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiwis :3 pensaba ponerlo más grotesco, pero así está bien -w- (próximamente traeré cosas más grotescas :D) espero que les haya gustado mi versión de Outer Science :3<strong>

**No sé exactamente si por esa pequeña escena se considere horror, si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga por favor.**

**Por cierto, toda crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida X3**

**PD: No voy a estar muy activa debido a los estudios y debido a ellos me siento más cansada, lo que conlleva a que duermo más, (duermo mucho de por sí xD) así que no podré dejar a penas review U.U lo siento mucho Dx**

**Bueno, ahora me voy a dormir que estoy que me caigo de sueño.**

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
